


Depends on the Taste

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Korean Food, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, harry is a foodie, trying new things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Prompt: any pairing, members of the relationship trying a strange food they picked up at an unfamiliar market
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Depends on the Taste

Merlin stares at the bags and boxes on the kitchen table. “Ye said ye were picking up those pastries Eggsy likes.”

“I did.” Harry smiles as he starts unpacking. “They’re right here.”

“I dinnae realize they were Korean.”

“They aren’t, but our dinner is.” Harry’s smile grows as he unpacks further. “He’s not been to South Korea yet, but tonight he’ll eat like he’s there.”

“Harry, ye know his palate is not…courageous?” Merlin grabs for a word.

“He needs to learn to adapt to his surroundings, and one of the most important ways to do that is to eat whatever is put in front of you.” Harry leaves the kitchen and heads toward the stairs. “Dearest, I’m back with dinner!”

Merlin winces at the thump he hears, and winces more as feet thunder down the steps. “I’m fucking STARVING,” Eggsy announces. His forehead wrinkles as he looks at the boxes on the table. “What’s all this?”

“Bulgogi, with the sides of lettuce and ssamjang, although it’s much better if you grill it yourself at the table. Kimchi, of course. Bibimbap, which is one of my personal favorites, and something I think you’ll enjoy. Kimbap.”

“What the fuck, Haz?” Eggsy says unhappily, and Merlin is silently agreeing with him.

Harry sighs. “Really, Eggsy, you should try to learn a few things in your spare time.” Eggsy looks hurt and Merlin puts an arm around him.

“Harry, it is nae his fault he hasn’t been sent to Asia much.” Merlin kisses the top of Eggsy’s head.

“Bulgogi is nothing more than beef barbeque. It is served wrapped in lettuce, and usually a red spicy paste is added as well. That is the ssamjang. Kimchi is the fermented spicy cabbage dish Korea is so well-known for. Bibimbap is simply rice with vegetables and meat, with a fried egg on top. There is chili paste mixed in as well. Kimbab is basically rice with vegetables rolled in seaweed.”

“I’m sorry, Harry,” Eggsy whispers. “Sorry I don’t know all this stuff. I’ll give it a try, know you ain’t gonna poison me or nothing.”

Harry immediately looks quite chastened. “My dearest boy.” He pulls Eggsy away from Merlin and into his own embrace. “I just wish to educate you, and share a cuisine that I enjoy. You’re right, I would never ask you to try something I think you’d hate.”

“And what about me?” Merlin asks.

“You can make yourself a cheese toastie if you’re going to continue to turn up your nose,” Harry retorts, and Eggsy giggles in his arms. It’s that giggle that keeps Merlin from murdering his husband. “And if you really don’t like any of this, I’ve brought one more thing.” He opens a box. “Korean fried chicken.”

“YES, Harry!” Eggsy says eagerly. “I’ll get us each a beer.”

Harry sighs and shakes his head. Merlin grins and gives his lover a high-five. “I’ll set the table for us.”


End file.
